


laut dan balada pantai

by revabhipraya



Series: Di Kala Senggang [15]
Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Beaches, Canon Universe, Crack Relationships, Day At The Beach, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Romance, Sea
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kai dan Karen sama-sama menyukai laut Kota Mineral.





	laut dan balada pantai

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:**  Canon.

.

.

.

Karen selalu menyukai laut di Kota Mineral.

Banyak hal dari laut Kota Mineral yang gadis itu sukai, bahkan mungkin semuanya. Pertama, Karen menyukai birunya yang tampak lebih indah daripada langit. Biru laut memiliki aura misterius yang mengundang orang untuk terus menatapnya sambil bertanya-tanya mengenai segala macam hal. Bagus untuk introspeksi, menurut Karen, dan relaksasi.

Kedua, Karen menyukai ombaknya yang selalu tergulung mengikuti arah dan kecepatan angin. Selalu dinikmatinya ujung-ujung ombak yang mengempas pesisir dan kebetulan menyentuh ujung kakinya. Terkadang bisa mengenai tulang keringnya saat angin sedang berembus kencang.

Ketiga, Karen menyukai kerang-kerangnya yang terbawa ke pesisir pantai. Meski tidak suka mengoleksi benda di rumah, Karen suka berpura-pura mengoleksinya di pantai. Setiap kali pergi ke pantai, Karen akan mengumpulkan kerang-kerang yang ia lihat lalu menyusunnya menjadi satu baris di sisi lain pantai yang jauh dari dermaga. Jika tidak ada ombak besar yang menyeret kerang atau badai tidak bersahabat yang datang, biasanya Karen akan menemukan kerang-kerang itu masih dalam posisi yang sama saat ia datang lagi keesokan harinya.

Keempat, Karen menyukai hewan-hewan menakjubkan yang tinggal di dalamnya. Mary pernah bilang kalau hewan-hewan laut itu mengerikan, bahkan sebagian di antaranya karnivora dan berpotensi memakan manusia. Sempat Mary tawarkan sebuah buku mengenai hewan laut untuk Karen baca, tetapi sama nasibnya seperti seluruh buku yang ditawarkan orang-orang kepadanya, Karen menolak buku itu. "Rajin amat membaca," begitu alasannya tiap kali ditawarkan buku.

Semua alasan itu membuat Karen selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke pantai setiap hari―tentu saja selama hari tidak hujan. Biasanya, Karen datang ke pantai malam hari setelah semua pekerjaannya di toko swalayan milik keluarganya selesai. Seringkali Karen datang untuk melepas lelah dan penat, tetapi tidak jarang pula gadis itu datang karena terbiasa. Rasanya aneh kalau tidak melakukan kebiasaannya, dan itulah yang ia rasakan saat hujan turun. Karen bisa uring-uringan dua belas jam penuh kalau hujan turun di saat ia bangun tidur.

Malam itu adalah malam pertama musim panas di Kota Mineral. Karen bersyukur hari tidak hujan karena berkat itulah ia bisa berdiri di atas pasir pantai kota saat itu. Ditatapnya langit yang tidak berhiaskan banyak bintang. Karen mulai khawatir kalau awan-awan yang menutupi cahaya bintang itu adalah pertanda cuaca buruk keesokan hari.

Perlahan, Karen melepas alas kakinya lalu menjadikan alas kakinya itu sebagai tempat untuk duduk di pasir. Gadis itu memeluk kedua lututnya lalu menatap menerawang ke ujung batas antara langit dan laut yang dapat dijangkau oleh matanya. Karen bertanya-tanya, seberapa jauh batas antara langit dan laut itu jika ditempuh dengan kapal?

"Pemandangannya indah, ya?"

Tentu saja Karen tersentak mendengar ucapan dari sisi kirinya. Buru-buru kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kiri. Dilihatnya sosok berkulit gelap dengan ikat kepala ungu tengah menunduk di sampingnya. Begitu Karen berhasil memanggil memori akan pemilik restoran di pinggir pantai yang hanya buka setiap musim panas, barulah gadis itu bisa bernapas lega. Diulasnya sebuah senyum sebelum membalas, "Halo, Kai."

"Maaf membuatmu kaget," ujar Kai sambil meringis. "Sedang apa di sini malam-malam?"

"Aku memang selalu seperti ini, kok," jawab Karen acuh tak acuh. "Nanti jam sepuluh juga aku akan pulang."

"Oh, baiklah." Kai kembali menegakkan badannya. Pemuda itu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap laut sejenak sebelum mengatakan, "Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya."

Dan setelahnya, ia benar-benar pergi.

Karen mengernyitkan dahi. Selama ini, Karen tidak pernah berpapasan dengan Kai saat ia pergi ke pantai di malam-malam musim panas. Kok tumben pemuda itu ada di sana hari itu?

.

Karen datang lagi seperti biasa pada hari berikutnya, hari berikutnya, hari berikutnya, dan hari berikutnya, tetapi tidak dilihatnya lagi sosok Kai berkeliaran di pantai. Karen sampai memeriksa jam buka restoran milik Kai, dan betapa herannya dia saat melihat bahwa restoran itu tutup sebelum gelap. Masa sih Kai yang ditemuinya pada malam pertama musim panas itu ... hantu?

Tidak, Karen tidak percaya akan keberadaan hantu. Gadis itu bahkan tidak percaya dengan keberadaan Kappa dan Dewi Panen, karena memang baginya mereka itu hanya cerita bualan para orang tua untuk menakuti anak-anak mereka. Selain itu, karena Karen belum pernah melihat dua makhluk dalam mitologi itu secara langsung, maka ia sulit dibuat percaya. Jadi, Karen akan asumsikan kalau pada malam pertama musim panas itu Kai hanya kebetulan berada di pantai dan berpapasan dengannya. Kai yang waktu itu bukan hantu. Bukan.

Malam itu, Karen duduk kembali di pantai sambil menyaksikan kelap-kelip bintang. Sebenarnya, dalam hati gadis itu masih bertanya-tanya mengenai keberadaan Kai. Karen tahu restoran pemuda itu selalu buka seperti biasa, tetapi Karen tidak yakin akan kebiasaan Kai datang ke pantai malam-malam. Sudah beberapa musim panas berlalu sejak Karen punya kebiasaan itu, dan sang gadis tidak pernah melihat Kai juga ada di sana bersamanya. Namun, Karen juga yakin seratus persen kalau yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu itu bukan hantu Kai. Lantas, siapa―

"Wah, ternyata datang ke pantai malam-malam benar-benar kebiasaan buatmu, ya."

Jantung Karen spontan berdegup kencang. Gadis itu tegang, tidak menyangka akan ada yang mengajaknya berbicara tepat di saat ia sedang memikirkan hantu! Perlahan, Karen menoleh ke sisi kirinya. Kembali dilihatnya sosok yang kebetulan sedang ada di pikirannya. "Kai?"

"Kenapa?" Kai terkekeh pelan. "Wajahmu seperti baru saja melihat hantu."

Memang itu yang Karen takutkan. "Kau ... kau bukan hantu, 'kan?"

"Aku? Tentu saja bukan!" Kai meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Karen dengan cepat lalu menariknya kembali. "Aku bisa menyentuhmu tuh, berarti aku nyata, 'kan?"

Karen menelan ludah. "Yang beberapa hari lalu menyapaku itu―"

"Itu juga aku! Astaga!" Kai terkekeh puas. Sejenak setelahnya, pemuda itu menghentikan kekehannya lalu menatap Karen dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Sebentar. Jangan bilang tadi kau menatapku dengan horor itu gara-gara kau sedang memikirkan―"

"Iya! Memang soal kau!" dengus Karen seraya memotong kalimat Kai. "Soalnya kau belakangan ini tidak muncul lagi! Bagaimana aku bisa meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau kau hanya muncul sekali itu saja, hah?!"

"Maaf," ringis Kai. "Aku memang tidak terbiasa datang ke pantai malam-malam."

"Lalu?" tanya Karen dengan nada menantang. "Waktu itu kau datang untuk apa?"

"Mengambil barang yang tertinggal di restoran," kekeh Kai malu. "Kebetulan, saat keluar, aku melihatmu duduk di sini."

Karen merengut. "Menyebalkan sekali."

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Kai lagi, kali ini dengan wajah memelas. "Sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau malam ini kutemani mengobrol?"

"Tidak usah," jawab Karen cepat sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku juga sudah mau kembali."

"Lo?" Kai melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan. "Belum jam sepuluh, 'kan?"

"Belum," jawab Karen ketus. "Tapi aku sebal padamu."

"Aku?" Kai mengernyitkan dahi. "Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Sayangnya, Karen tidak lagi mengindahkan pertanyaan Kai. Gadis itu sudah melangkah cepat menjauhi pantai―atau lebih tepatnya, menjauhi Kai.

Alasannya hanya satu: Karen tidak suka ditertawakan.

.

Karen kembali lagi ke pantai keesokan harinya. Gadis itu melirik ke kanan dan kiri sejenak sebelum memilih tempat untuk duduk, memastikan ia sendiri malam itu karena ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

... oke, ia akui saja, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kai karena insiden kemarin.

"Hei."

Mendengar suara barusan, Karen spontan merengut. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok Kai, lagi-lagi sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Apa?" sahut Karen galak.

"Wah, kau benar-benar marah, ya?" Kai meringis. "Maaf, Karen. Yang kemarin itu sepenuhnya salahku."

Marah? Sebenarnya Karen sudah tidak marah, sih. Kemarin ia memang marah, atau lebih tepatnya tidak terima rasa takutnya ditertawakan, tetapi perasaan negatif itu bertahan sampai ia tidur saja. Tadi pagi saat ia bangun, perasaannya sudah seperti biasa lagi seolah yang kemarin itu bukan apa-apa. Oke, rasa kesal memang masih hadir saat perihal kemarin itu dibahas, tetapi hanya sekilas.

"Ya sudah," balas Karen acuh tak acuh. Tidak enak juga sih kalau ia memperpanjang durasi waktu bermusuhan mereka. "Aku juga minta maaf. Kemarin aku sedang sensitif, jadi disinggung sedikit saja marahnya besar."

"Oh?" Kai menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. "Datang bulan?"

"Hah? Apa?" Karen spontan menoleh. Kalaupun tebakan itu tidak salah―kebetulan saat ini salah―mengapa Kai bisa sesantai itu menanyakannya? "Kenapa kau tanya-tanya soal itu?"

"Ya ... kau bilang tadi sensitif."

"Kan tidak selalu karena itu."

"Lalu apa lagi alasan yang bisa kuutarakan? Setahuku kan perempuan biasanya sensitif saat datang bulan."

Karen mendengus. "Bodoh amat, ah."

"Aku tidak bodoh, tuh?"

"Bukan kau!" balas Karen dengan nada tinggi. Detik berikutnya gadis itu mengembuskan napas panjang. "Duh, bisa-bisa aku cepat tua kalau marah-marah padamu terus."

"Kalau begitu, jangan marah," kekeh Kai santai. "Dan, omong-omong, soal sensitif tadi, lupakan saja. Aku tidak merasa kau bersalah kok, jadi permintaan maafmu kuterima."

"Kau juga kumaafkan," sahut Karen. "Yang kemarin itu bukan masalah besar, sih. Harusnya tidak dibesar-besarkan."

"Aku setuju."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke laut yang terbentang di hadapan mereka. Laut malam itu kelihatan damai. Arusnya pelan mengikuti angin yang sepoi-sepoi. Samar-samar terdengar suara peluit kapal dan tidak ketinggalan pula sahut-sahutan burung camar. Kalau beruntung, nun jauh di sana akan terlihat sosok berduyung melompat-lompat dengan anggun―lumba-lumba. Kalau lebih beruntung lagi, bulan akan berada dekat sekali dengan laut sehingga bayangannya terpantul dengan sempurna.

"Aku jarang pergi ke pantai saat malam hari," tiba-tiba Kai bercerita, "karena aku sering berlayar, pemandangan malam di laut jadi biasa saja. Eh, ternyata rasanya berbeda kalau di Kota Mineral."

Karen melirik. "Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Entahlah," jawab Kai sambil menoleh, menatap Karen. "Mungkin karena suasananya mengingatkan kita kalau ke mana pun kita pergi, kenyamanan rumah akan terus menanti?"

Mendengar jawaban setengah pertanyaan Kai, Karen tertegun. Rumah, kata pemuda itu. Bagaimana rasanya pergi dari rumah? Seumur hidup, Karen selalu tinggal di Kota Mineral. Ia lahir di kota itu, besar di kota itu, bahkan mungkin akan menikah dan berkeluarga di kota itu juga. Karen tidak direncanakan untuk pergi, juga tidak memiliki rencana untuk pergi. Lagi pula, mau pergi ke mana? Karen tidak seperti Aja yang memutuskan untuk pergi dan tidak kembali, Karen juga bukan Kai yang memutuskan untuk lebih sering pergi ketimbang kembali. Karen ya Karen, dan dia sudah menemukan rasa nyamannya di kota kecil dengan sedikit penghuni ini.

"Sudah larut," ujar Kai tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan menenangkan yang sejak tadi menyelubungi dirinya dan Karen. Pemuda itu menatap Karen yang sudah menatapnya lebih dulu. "Kau sebaiknya pulang."

Karen mengangguk. Gadis itu memang tidak berniat tinggal lebih lama. "Kau juga?"

"Tentu saja!" kekeh Kai. "Kaupikir aku mau bermalam di sini―berkemah, begitu?"

Karen mendengus sebelum mengubah kesalnya menjadi tawa. "Siapa tahu kau masih mau tinggal di sini lebih lama."

"Tidak." Kai bangkit dari duduknya. "Laut bukan pemandangan yang aneh lagi buatku. Dari jendela restoran pun jelas-jelas aku melihatnya setiap hari."

"Ah." Karen mengangguk sembari mengikuti Kai berdiri. "Benar juga, sih."

"Ya sudah." Kai membalikkan badan, menghadap alun-alun yang tentu saja sudah kosong malam itu. "Ayo, kuantar kau ke swalayan."

Mendengar perkataan Kai, Karen otomatis mengangkat alisnya. "Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

"Aku juga tahu kau bisa sendiri," balas Kai santai. "Aku cuma mau memastikan kau tidak marah lagi padaku, kok. Kuantar, ya?"

Melihat tidak ada ruginya menerima tawaran Kai―justru Karen beruntung karena mendapat bonus teman mengobrol sampai tiba di depan rumah―akhirnya Karen mengiakan. Mereka berjalan bersama ke arah swalayan sebelum kemudian berpisah di depannya. Kai berbelok ke arah penginapan, tempat tinggalnya selama menetap di Kota Mineral sementara Karen menunggu pemuda itu berbelok dulu sebelum masuk ke dalam swalayan alias rumahnya.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu mengulas senyum.

.

Hari-hari Karen bermalam di pantai rasanya jadi lebih menyenangkan dengan keberadaan Kai sebagai teman mengobrolnya. Tidak hanya teman mengobrol, tetapi Kai juga dapat Karen jadikan sebagai teman menyusun kerang, atau malah teman membuat istana pasir.

Karen sebenarnya bertanya-tanya mengapa Kai tidak pernah menolak permintaannya. Maksudnya, oke, Karen tahu kegiatannya itu sangat kekanak-kanakan, bahkan lebih kepada anak perempuan ketimbang anak laki-laki. Poin pertama, Kai bukan lagi anak-anak―Karen juga bukan, tetapi toh dia memang ingin melakukannya jadi jangan salahkan dia, dong? Poin kedua, Kai bukan perempuan. Karen tidak bermaksud seksis, tapi sumpah deh, melihat pemuda bermain istana pasir itu bukannya ... aneh, ya?

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir musim panas alias malam terakhir Kai berada di Kota Mineral. Besok pagi-pagi sekali pemuda itu akan berkelana lagi, entah ke mana. Sebenarnya pemuda itu pernah mengatakan kepada Karen soal kota tujuannya di musim gugur ini. Namun, seperti biasa, Karen tidak pernah ingat detail sekecil itu. Lagi pula, nama kota yang pemuda itu sebutkan semuanya aneh dan tidak lazim, tidak seperti Kota Mineral yang namanya sederhana dan mudah melekat di ingatan.

Seperti biasa, Karen sudah tiba di pantai pada jam biasa. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tetapi tidak menemukan Kai di mana pun. Berpikir bahwa mungkin pemuda itu terlambat, Karen akhirnya abai dan duduk di tempatnya yang biasa―atau setidaknya ingatan gadis itu menduga bahwa tempat ia duduk saat ini adalah tempatnya yang biasa. Karen memeluk lututnya dengan kedua tangan, menatap laut yang hari itu berombak tenang seperti biasanya.

"Wah, sudah sampai rupanya."

Karen tidak perlu menoleh lagi untuk mengetahui siapa yang baru saja bersuara. Siapa lagi yang akan menghampirinya di pantai untuk berbasa-basi kalau bukan sesosok pemuda berkulit gelap dengan nama Kai?

"Padahal aku sudah berangkat lebih awal," ujar Kai sambil duduk di sisi kiri Karen. Lihat, 'kan? Bahkan pemuda itu tidak lagi minta izin untuk duduk di samping Karen karena mereka memang sudah terbiasa melakukannya. "Biasanya kau berangkat dari swalayan jam berapa, sih?"

"Jam berapa, ya?" Karen menatap langit di atasnya. Benar juga, jam berapa biasanya ia meninggalkan rumah? Saking terbiasanya pergi ke pantai di malam hari, gadis itu sampai tidak memperhatikan jam lagi. Pokoknya, saat ia merasa itu sudah waktunya, maka ia akan pergi. Lucunya, jadwal kepergiannya hampir selalu sama meski ia tidak melihat jam sekali pun. "Tidak tahu juga, deh. Aku sudah tidak memperhatikan."

Kai tertawa. "Sudah kebiasaan sih, ya."

Hening pertama pada konversasi mereka hari itu terbentuk. Suara angin yang berembus berlawanan arah dengan mereka mengusik indra pendengaran keduanya. Desir ombak yang malam itu tenang seperti biasa juga ikut menyisipkan diri bersama dengan suara ombak. Cuitan burung camar yang semula samar kini jadi semakin jelas, dan tahu-tahu sekelompok burung itu terbang melintasi laut Kota Mineral. Kai dan Karen jadi saksinya.

"Besok sudah musim gugur lagi."

Karen mengangguk tanpa suara. Gadis itu tahu Kai dapat melihat anggukan kepalanya melalui ekor mata, jadi Karen tidak perlu repot-repot bersuara.

"Aku akan pergi lagi."

Lagi, Karen mengangguk tanpa suara. Ia sudah memikirkan hal itu sebelum Kai datang tadi, dan, entahlah, ia tidak merasa perlu untuk benar-benar membahas apa yang muncul di pikirannya tadi―meski itu tentang Kai sekali pun.

"Oi, Karen."

Barulah Karen menoleh sebagai respons. Dilihatnya Kai juga tengah menatapnya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Ya, tentu saja. Untuk apa pemuda itu memanggilnya kalau bukan untuk mengatakan sesuatu?

"Ingat tidak, waktu itu aku pernah bilang kalau pemandangan laut pada malam hari dari Kota Mineral itu berbeda?"

Karen mengangguk pelan. Dari sekian banyak hal yang seharusnya ia ingat, gadis itu heran mengapa topik mengenai pemandangan laut berdasarkan sudut pandang Kai justru menempel erat dalam ingatannya. "Kalau tidak salah, karena mengingatkanmu akan rumah, 'kan?"

"Iya, waktu itu begitu." Kai tertawa. "Jawabannya boleh kurevisi, tidak?"

"Oh? Sekarang berubah?"

Lagi-lagi Kai tertawa, tetapi tawanya canggung. "Begitulah."

Karen mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Silakan saja."

"Kurasa, mengapa sekarang pemandangan laut malam hari di Kota Mineral itu karena...," Kai mengalihkan pandangannya jauh ke cakrawala, "... kau."

"O-oh?" Karen mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sembari ikut menatap laut di hadapan mereka. Gadis itu tidak menyangka Kai akan menjawab dirinya―dengan segamblang itu pula! "K-kok aku?"

"Karena belakangan ini kita banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, mungkin?" Kai mengangkat bahu, sengaja memberikan kesan tidak yakin, padahal ia tidak pernah seyakin itu dalam mengucapkan sesuatu seumur hidupnya. "Laut itu sudah seperti tempat tinggal buatku, tapi tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan betapa Kota Mineral adalah tempat tinggal nomor satu buatku. Lalu, sejak menghabiskan waktu denganmu di pantai ini ... anggapan tentang itu berubah total. Laut sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi tempat tinggal karena sekarang, Kota Mineral adalah satu-satunya tempat tinggalku."

Karen tertegun, tidak menyangka pemuda seceria Kai bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata semanis itu.

"Orang bilang tempat tinggal itu tempat yang paling membuat kita nyaman untuk bernaung," lanjut Kai, masih tanpa menatap Karen. "Jadi, aku bisa bilang jawabannya kau karena aku memang merasa nyaman saat bersamamu."

Kalimat Kai sudah berakhir, tetapi Karen tidak dapat langsung menjawab. Kepalanya diisi oleh berbagai pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang mungkin ia ungkapkan, tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang dapat ia susun menjadi kalimat lengkap. Sebenarnya Karen ingin menyatakan kalau ia juga merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Kai dan merasa senang dengan kehadiran Kai. Karen juga ingin bilang bahwa kesendiriannya di pantai pada malam hari sama sekali tidak menyenangkan sebelum Kai hadir di sana. Karen juga ingin bilang bahwa laut kini punya kesan berbeda karena ada Kai di dalam memorinya mengenai Laut.

Sialnya, lidah Karen kelu.

"Tapi, Karen." Tahu-tahu Kai bersuara lagi. "Jangan jadikan kata-kataku ini beban pikiran, ya? Aku mengatakan ini karena menurutku, kau berhak untuk tahu mengenai apa yang kurasakan. Aku tidak mengharapkan apa pun darimu, sungguh."

Karen mendongakkan kepala. "Tidak ada harapan?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan selalu meninggalkan," jawab Kai. Ada kepahitan dalam intonasinya. "Sementara kau akan selalu menetap."

Karen tahu Kai mengarahkan pembicaraan mereka kepada Kota Mineral―Kai yang selalu meninggalkan serta Karen yang selalu menetap. Namun, Karen menangkap makna lain dalam kalimat yang pemuda itu ucapkan.

Bahwa Kai akan selalu meninggalkan _nya_. Meninggalkan Karen.

"Iya," sahut Karen setelah keheningan canggung yang cukup panjang. "Mungkin memang sebaiknya tidak ada harapan."

Kai mengangguk. Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum pemuda itu membisik, "Sampai jumpa, Karen."

"Sampai jumpa."

Lalu saat Karen menoleh ke sisinya, Kai sudah tidak ada di sana.

.

.

.

Ada empat―ralat, lima―alasan mengapa Karen selalu menyukai laut Kota Mineral.

Pertama, karena birunya yang tampak lebih indah daripada langit.

Kedua, karena ombaknya yang selalu tergulung mengikuti arah dan kecepatan angin.

Ketiga, karena kerang-kerangnya yang terbawa ke pesisir pantai.

Keempat, karena hewan-hewan menakjubkan yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Dan kelima, karena pernah ada Kai yang menjadi bagian dalam memorinya dan laut.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> AKHIRNYA FANFIK INI KELAR JUGA SETELAH MANDEK BERAPA BULAN :")))))))))))))
> 
> Proyek ~di kala senggang~ yang aku buat sama Rasya sempat mandek karena kami ikut camp nano dan sekarang juga lagi ikut lomba novel. Udah mau dua bulan kami nulis novel, jadi tulisan lain terbengkalailah x"DD mana belakangan ini aku ngebutjin OTP kpop pula, makin aja fanfik ini kutelantarkan orz
> 
> Meski kutinggalin, nggak berarti aku lupa sama proyeknya kok!
> 
> Oke, jadi, prompt buat karya ke-9 kami di proyek ini adalah "cinta berbalas yang harus dikorbankan". Aku sengaja sih nggak dengan gamblang menuliskan pernyataan cinta, karena agak susah ngebayangin Kai dan Karen saling bilang cinta. Jadi aku tafsirkan ke perasaan nyaman aja; tempat tinggal untuk Kai dan alasan menyukai laut untuk Karen. Tapi, yah, itu tadi; Kai pergi dan Karen tinggal, jadi mereka nggak bisa menyatukan perasaan mereka.
> 
> Hmm, terus habis nulis gitu saya jadi baper.
> 
> Gitu aja dulu! Ditunggu komentarnya! xD


End file.
